Wheeljack
Wheeljack (aka Que) was one of the Autobots' top scientists. Que would be the one to make the mist unimaginable weapons and gadgets for both his fellow Autobots, and N.E.S.T. Wheeljack is voiced by George Coe in Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Steve Blum in Bumblebee. History ''Bumblebee Wheeljack was fighting on Cybertron alongside his fellow Autobots, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Brawn when they were nearly overrun. They were saved by the timely arrival of Optimus Prime who ordered them to escape Cybertron via escape pods and rendezvous on Earth. Wheeljack complied and along with most of the others, escaped Cybertron. Transformers: Dark of the Moon '' At some point after the Battle of Egypt, Wheeljack arrived on Earth. Wheeljack partisipated in joining an Autobot strike on a facilty in Saudi Arabia. When the soilders of N.E.S.T. returned, Wheeljack was giving a new Blaster to Ironhide. Apon spotting the Humans, Wheeljack introduced himself as Que, and told them he hoped that they could talk some sence into Optimus Prime and that he'd never seen his leader so upset before. When one asked if Prime was giving the silent treatmeant, Ironhide said they had seen that before, and this was not it, and Que agreed. Following the betrayel of Sentinel Prime, Que was among the Autobots who were to leave Earth for good, under Sentinels deal with the Humans. As Prime went to speak with Sam Witwicky, Que boarded the Xantium. After Starscream blew the Xantium up, The Autobots were presumed dead, and a fully flegded Decepticon attack began. However, the Autobots all survived, as they needed to make Earths leaders see that the Decepticons would not keep their word. Que joined the others in meeting up with Sam outside Chicago, which was under Decepticon control. The Autobots drove Into the city, Que included and reached a deserted church where they disscussed as plan. As Theban soiders prepared to leave, Que went to them, saying he didn't want them going into battle without his "Urban Combat Prototypes", despite Sideswipe telling him they needed to get going. Que called his inventions the best ones for kicking ass, referring to them as bombsticks armed in thirty seconds. Sam took one himself, alongside the other invention, grapple gloves. At some point early in the Battle of Chicago, Que, Bumblebee, Mirage and Ratchet were captured by a group of Decepticons led by Soundwave. After overhearing a coversation between Soundwave and his human associate, he told Bee he thinks the Deceptcions are going to kill them. As if on que, Barricade grabbed Wheeljack, telling him his time was up. Wheeljack pleaded that they were already their prisoners, and they could talk it out as they were all "good chaps". Before he could continue, a Protoform Shot him in the chest, knocking the inventor onto his knees. Barricade then shot him again, blasting parts of his chest out. Wheeljack fell, his head rolling off as he did. Bumblebee stopped to look at his comarades Fallen corpse, before Soundwave prepared to execute him. This was put on hold, and Soundwave himself was killed. Category:Autobots Category:Deceased characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Males Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Ratchet friends Category:Chicago battle Category:Chicago autobots Category:Bumblebee Autobots Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Transformers 6